You Never Liked to Lie
by romanceaddict3320
Summary: don't read if you haven't read the fourth book! It's about Leah and Jacob and their relationship. NOT ROMANTIC between them. it's about how Leah feels. better description on the inside. please read and review! :


Ok this is Leah talking. she's thinking about her relationship with Jacob. It starts out with when she has decided that she wants to stay with Jacobs 'pack' and they start to understand eachother. then it jumps to a while after Renesmee is born, then when Renesmee is older and they're getting married, after that it's in sometime far in the furture. i guess it counts as spoilers a bit and more because of what i said above than because of the contents. I think it's depressing but who knows. i really like Leahs character and I LOVE Jacob (sorry Edward Camp people) this is just one more warning before you read the following. this isn't a romance between Leah and Jacob.

Disclaimer: pretty much all of these that i've read are people making funny jokes about how they don't own these things so pretty much the site should realize that nobody is taking this seriously. so far they haven't so i'll do my part. I do not own Twilight or sob Jacob Black. if i did Edward would have found someone perfect and Bella would be with Jacob cuz he's fabulous and Renesmee would never existed because she annoys me.

i'm sorry if u don't agree with my opinions. i respect Edward camp people a lot and i'm completely in love with Edward for the first book but after that i love Jacob.

please read and review! :)

* * *

What a strange pair are we, drawn together by our grief? It's all we have in common anyway.

We sit side by side and tell each other how it feels, how it hurts. It's so much easier to tell you. You understand what nobody else can. You know so much about me, enough to hurt me again. But I know you won't. You couldn't, right?

We watch the happy couples go by and you look away while I stare desperately after them. Why couldn't that be me? What did I do wrong? You can see it all in my eyes but you won't tell me it will all be ok, will you Jacob? You don't like to lie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

You walk up to me and sit down in the seat you used to occupy when you were the boy I knew, when we were the same and you understood. I suppose you still do but it's easier for me to pretend you don't. It makes it easier for me to hate you for being happy now. If I hate you it's easier for me to forget that you used to hurt like I do and that now you have hope and love when I don't and can't.

I'm surprised she isn't with you. You to have been inseparable ever since you imprinted. I sit there and pretend I don't see you watching me. I'm getting very good at pretending these days. I turn to you finally and let loose the tears that I haven't shed since you left me alone here. You hug me and I can tell that you want to say that someday I'll have someone perfect too and that I won't be lonely anymore. But you won't say it. You don't like to lie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I stand near her as the maid of honor by your request and watch you, the last person to understand my pain, kiss your problems away and marry your beautiful new wife.

I pretend I'm happy but you can see right through that, you always could. Your perfect girl turns and glares at me. I just look away quietly. I don't snap out at people anymore. I just accept that everyone can be happy but me. You give me that look saying that you want to tell me that it will all be better soon; you want to say it will all work out. You won't though. You don't like to lie to me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So time passes and I'm still sitting in my spot and yours is forever empty. I sit here and pretend I don't miss you Jacob, my last friend. Pretend I don't hate being alone.

I will sit with my eyes closed and imagine what it would be like if someone loved me, and I was happy. It's hard to imagine even with all of my practice. I don't see you at all anymore but I know that if you were here you wouldn't tell me that someday soon I will be loved the way I want. You wouldn't say it. You never did like to lie.

* * *

Hey! hope you liked it. please review i really appreciate it. :) PM me 2 if you want i'll always respond and talk about practically whatever book or show you want (if i know it) i'm kinda random though so PM'r beware. :)


End file.
